


maybe we found love right where we are

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Boring, Corny, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short, Unrequited Love, comment if you find them, hidden cuteness, idk what else to tag, nonsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are radio show hosts and Louis is in love with Harry who is straight and has a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe we found love right where we are

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to Zoe because I love her. 
> 
> Thats all 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"You're on radio 1 with Harry and Louis-"

"Wait one minute!" Louis interrupts his co-host. "Why is your name first?" Louis asks offended and hurt as he looks across the microphone at Harry, his co-host, who is glaring at him with his light green eyes and his brown curls stuffed into a _god awful_ hat that Louis wants to burn _so_ bad.

  
"Louis we are on the phone with someone." Harry hisses at him but he's not angry, Louis can tell by the small smile of his co-hosts face.  
  
"That doesn't mean your name should go first." Louis hisses back causing Harry to roll his eyes.  
  
"How about we discuss this later." Harry offers and Louis wiggles his eyebrows at him, earning another roll of the eyes and a slightly bigger smile.

"Fine." Louis says, making a mental note to get his name first. "You're on radio one with Louis and Harry!" Louis practically shouts into the microphone. Harry flips him off from across the booth and starts to apologize to the poor person who just had to listen to that. Louis just sits back and his chair and lets Harry ramble on, quite slowly might I add, to the old man on the line who is extremely pissed about the two boys banter.  
  
They _always_ banter though. They are practically known for their obnoxious banter. Hell that's the reason they have their job. Louis and Harry have their very own radio show, hours from six in the morning to ten in the morning, just full of them bantering whenever the music is or isn't playing.

  
Their banter started they very day the met. It was the first day of both their internships,both excited and nervous to actually be in the BBC radio 1 building. For the very second they met it was an instant friendship full of banter and too make jokes about each other's height.  
  
Louis was told to get someone coffee and he was standing- and struggling -for ten minutes until Harry came over and leaned against the counter where the coffee machine was. Harry offered to help and Louis said some choice words to him, Harry laughed it off and helped him easily. After that they became best friends, finished their internship and decided to get a flat together after they finished uni.  
  
So after uni they moved into a two bedroom flat with a small rent and a cute view. This was the point where Louis fell head over heels for Harry, but their was three small problems. One, Harry was straight. Two, he had- and still has -a girlfriend. Her name is Jennifer and Louis does not like her, not one but. She's tall and blonde with brown eyes and the complete opposite of Louis. Which just so happens to be the third problem because even if Louis could _somehow_ get Harry it wouldn't work because he's not Harry's type.  
  
Getting past that depressing fact.

So they moved in together and not even a week later they both were called by BBC radio 1 who offered them both an interview. Of course they took it but they were interviewed together and thank god they were or else they wouldn't have gotten the job. As soon as they walked into the interview room they were being complete fools, bantering and making sly comments at each other. Somehow that landed them their job.  
  
"Thank you for calling! Now here is some Katy Perry kissing a girl for you!" Louis yells into the mic as he ends the call with the old man who Harry is still apologizing to. The songs starts to play and Harry and Louis turn of their mics as Harry leans back in his chair and glares at Louis.

  
"The next time you want to drink a shot of espresso,don't." Harry says and Louis just smirks at him. The smaller boy grabs a piece of paper as tosses it at Harry who doesn't move and let's it hit in face. Louis tries to hold his laughter in but he ends up bursting out, clutching his stomach and letting out the loudest obnoxious laugh. "You're banded from espresso shots." Harry groans out as Louis just flips him off and laughs harder. "It's not even funny all you did was throw a paper at my head!"  
  
Harry sighs as Louis lets out more laughs, bent over and about to fall out of his chair. It's not even that funny, maybe it would a nice giggle out of Louis but he did have that espresso shot when he woke up. The song ends and Harry lets the commercials play as Louis tires to control himself.  
  
An hour later and Louis has his forehead pressed against his desk, his head pounding and his body tired and head. Harry is talking to their audience about how stupid Louis was for taking a shot especially because Harry told him not to.  
  
"Haz." Louis whispers into his mic making the green eyed boy look over at him. "Will you get me some warm tea?" He pouts and even pushes out his bottom lip for a better effect. Louis watches as Harry rolls his eyes and sighs as he takes off his headphones and gets up and walks over to their tea station that Louis demanded they had in their booth. "Thank you Harry. Harry is the greatest guy alive." Louis whispers in the mic, fully aware that Harry can still hear him and even though it's a playful voice he's using it's true. Harry is the greatest guy alive.

"Here you go princess." Harry coos and sets the tea down in front of Louis who sits up and puts his hands around the cuppa and brings it to his nose, sniffing the bitter delicious taste he loves so much.

  
"You really are my knight and shinning armor." Louis says as he takes a sip of his tea and makes an obnoxious moan into the mic.  
  
"Louis we are radio hosts not porn stars." Harry chuckles from across the booth. Louis just giggles into his cuppa before deciding to fire back, him and Harry do get paid to banter so he better do his job.  
  
"You don't know what I do on my time off."  
  
"Really?" Harry raises an eyebrow at him and leans closer to the mic his arms leaning on the table in front of him. "I live with you Louis I know damn well what you do."  
  
"What do I do when you're not home then?" Louis mocks as he hides his face behind another sip of tea.

"Hmm, usually when I leave the house you're laying on the couch, somehow manage to take it all up with your tiny body-."

 

"Hey! I'm not tiny!" Louis shouts into the mic and sets his tea down as he glares at the glaring boy.  
  
"Yes you are." Harry says slowly as if he's trying to remind Louis of something he should already know.  
  
"Listen Harry, just because you're a fuc-freaking giant doesn't mean I'm tiny. I may be tiny to you but to everyone else I'm tiny." Louis points out and mentally congratulates himself for not fucking up and saying fucking. Their boss, Liam who's actually a really nice guy, would give him an earful.  
  
"Speaking of tiny, you do have a tiny-."  
  
"And now here's a beautiful ginger singing a song about singing." Louis rushes out and presses sing on his playlist. He looks up at see Harry chuckling silently to himself, Louis glares at the giant.  
  
"What's so funny?" Louis snaps.  
  
"What's funny is that you do have a small dick and you just proved it to everyone that listens to our show." Harry says, wiping a fake tear away from his eye.  
  
"I do not have a small dick." Louis disagrees and Harry just raises his eyebrows at him. "We all can't have a huge dick like you Styles!" Louis shouts out, not hearing the door open. "Besides my ass makes up for my dick and I don't need a big dick because I'm not putting it anywhere the guys are putting their dicks in me." Louis says proudly and looks at Harry who is trying not to laugh but the smile and puffed out checks he's wearing. It's then when someone behind Louis clears their throat and with a sigh of embarrassment Louis turns around.  
  
"Hi Liam." Louis mumbles and Harry losses it on the other side of the booth, bursting out in laughter that's more loud and obnoxious than Louis' earlier that morning. Liam is standing with his clipboard held tight to his chest and a deep blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Um, hi boys. I just wanted to let you know that Niall and Zayn are here and they'll be in five minutes to take over." Liam rushes out before running out of the booth. Louis sighs again and turns to Harry who is now laughing silently.  
  
"You're an arse, why didn't you tell me he was there!" Louis shouts at him but it just causes Harry to laugh louder. The song ends and Louis mumbles a goodbye as Harry does the same expect he's still laughing. The two boys take their headsets off and walk to the door. Louis pushes Harry -his super toned arm actually- and yells at him again. "Stop laughing it's not funny!"  
  
"What's not funny?" Niall asks. Louis loves Niall- like a friend. Niall and Zayn run the show after Louis and Harry, all four of them have acutely become quite good friends lately. Niall is loud an Irish, he doesn't let you forget that. Zayn is more laid back but super historical when he wants to be. So basically they are complete opposites but somehow they have the second top rated show in the station, Louis and Harry being the first.  
  
"What's super funny is that Louis just came out to Liam." Harry says- still fucking laughing.  
  
"That's great! Congrats man." Zayn says and clams him on the back.  
  
"It was intentional. I was just talking about how my dick size doesn't matter because the only dick that matters is the one that's going up my arse." Louis explains and then Zayn and Niall are joining in on Harry's laugh. "Whatever. Harry I'll be in the car." Louis says crossing his arms and stomping out of the studio.  
  
*  
  
"Do you wanna go see that new movie with Channing Tatum?" Louis asks from the living room when he hears Harry walk down their stairs.  
  
"Maybe later Louis. I'm taking Jen out tonight." Harry says rushed and Louis turns to see Harry stumbling as he tries to put on his GROSS shoes. Louis sighs and looks back at the tv which is playing a commercial about bread. Why? "Shit! Where is my other boot?!" Harry shouts and Louis smiles as he reaches towards the coffee table and grabs Harry's boot.  
  
Don't ask why it's there nobody knows how Harry's boots get there.  
  
Okay, Louis moves them there.  
  
"Right here Haz." Louis mumbles out as he holds the boot behind his head and over the couch. Suddenly Harry is taking it and shoving his foot inside.  
  
"You're the best friend anyone can have." Harry says quickly and runs out of their flat, slamming the door behind him Louis sighs and tries not to focus on how much he wants to be the best _boyfriend_ and not just the best friend.  
  
Life sucks when you're in love with your straight co-host who has a super hot girlfriend.  
  
Louis falls asleep that night on the couch and wakes up in alone in his bed. He might not be Harry's boyfriend but they are best friends and maybe Louis a has to except that.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Maybe not.  
  
*  
  
"That movie is horrible." Zayn says as he flips through the channels and Louis is wondering how he ended up with the remote even though it is Louis' flat.  
  
"I thought cloudy with a chance of meatballs was awesome!" Niall interferes and Louis kind of wishes Harry wasn't out with Jennifer because then he and Louis could be whispering about stupid things.  
  
"That's because you are part child, Niall." Zayn puts his feet on the coffee table and Louis looks at Niall who opens his mouth to reply but only ends up thinking and closing his mouth with a nod that Zayn can't see.  
  
"Harry has a bunch of movies upstairs." Louis offers from the recliner as the other two sit on the couch.  
  
"I don't wanna watch a bunch of shit romantic comedies." Zayn mumbles out and Louis just takes a sip of his bitter tea.  
  
"For fucks sake Zayn what do you want to watch?" Niall huffs causing Louis to giggle at him behind his cuppa.  
  
"I don't care." Zayn says as he puts the remote down and Louis laughs at Niall who flops his body like a fish out of water.  
  
"How about we just play some cards?" Louis offers and thankfully they both agree. So they gather around the coffee table as Louis starts to pass out the cards for their game- they're playing go fish.  
  
"Niall do you have 4s?" Zayn asks and Niall holds his cards up so you can only see his eyes. He glances at the cards for a quick second before lowering the to his chin.  
  
"Go fish." He whispers in his Irish accent and Louis just shakes his head at the blonde boy.  
  
"So," Zayn starts as he picks out a new card from the pile in the middle of the table. "How long have you been I love with Harry?" He asks casually. Louis' eyes go wide as he chokes on his own air. It takes a couple seconds and a slap on the back form Niall before he can fully breath again.  
  
"I'm-I'm not in love with him." Louis mumbles out before asking Niall if he has any queens, he doesn't.  
  
"That's the biggest bullshit ever." Zayn chuckles darkly and Louis kind of wishes he could dive into the pile of cards and end up in a trash can full of broken toys just like how Woody did in toy story 2.  
  
"I'm not in love with him Zayn." Louis says again as Niall as Zayn for any fives but the dark haired boy ignore him and continues to stare at Louis.  
  
"Louis, we are friends you can tell us." He says and Louis just shakes his head. He's trying _not_ to be in love with Harry, but sadly he's _madly_ in love with him.  
  
"I don't know what you want me to tell." Louis says and he looks at the cards in his hand, a 4, 7, 2, ace and a king.  
  
"You can trust us." Niall says and Louis looks at him and he's surprised to see the Irish man's face -for once in his life- serious. Louis looks a Zayn who's smiling warmly at him and Louis sighs because he's going to have to tell the truth.  
  
"I've always had a little crush on him since we met but I didn't fall in love with him until we moved in together and spent every moment with each other." Louis whispers at the boys who are now smiling brightly.  
  
"I knew it!" Niall states proudly and Louis just rolls his eyes at him. "Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Maybe I would if he wasn't straight and had a girlfriend." Louis snaps. "Sorry." He says when he spots the hurt look in Niall's eyes.  
  
"Hey if it makes you feel better Harry's girlfriend is a selfish bitch." Zayn's offers and Louis laughs at him. "Also I fully support you to if you ever decide to tell him."  
  
"Thanks Z." Louis smiles at his fiend and he's glad they met.  
  
"No problem." He turns towards Niall "And no Niall I don't have any fives." He says and Niall frowns at him.  
  
*  
  
"That's all we have for you today!" Louis shouts into the mic as he dodges Harry who has been trying to catch him for the last ten minutes. Louis MIGHT have stolen Harry phone when he was getting tea. Louis hops over Harry's chair as he shouts into the mic again. "Have a beautiful day and enjoy-" Louis scurries to the other side of the booth. He maybe be short but he played footie when he was younger so yeah, he can run. Anything can outrun Harry though bc he's a clumsy shit. Like right now he's just fallen over his own Harry. "Harry just fell over his own chair!" Louis shouts into the mic as he laughs at the boy on the ground who just glares up at him.  
  
"Louis stole my phone!" Harry whines loudly as he gets up faster than Louis expected. The later boy lets out a squeak as he runs to Harry's mic again.  
  
"Enjoy this and have a _fancy_ day!" Louis shouts out and pressing the play button and quickly turns off the mic. Harry is stomping towards him with anger filled eyes and clenched fists. Louis just giggles and runs past him towards the door but he didn't move fast enough because a large hand is gripping his wrist and yanking him back. Louis lets out a squeak as he's turned to face a black eyed Harry. "Hi." Louis giggles as he moves his hand with Harry's phone in it to behind is back.  
  
"Louis." Harry hisses out and Louis just giggles again. The smaller boy decides to slip Harry's phone into the back of his pants so it's touching his bare bum. "Did you just stick my phone down your pants?" Harry asks and Louis just smiles at him trying to be as innocent as possible.  
  
"Maybe but only because I know you'll neve-." Louis is cut off by Harry's hand sneaking behind him and soon under the waistband of his jeans. Louis freezes as Harry's long fingers sneak under his briefs and onto Louis' soft skin. Louis stops breathing and closes his eyes as Harry's warm hand sneaks further down his pants and wow this feels amazing. Louis can't help but gently push his bum back into Harry's hand but as soon as he does Harry is pulling his hand out of his pants.  
  
Louis blinks his eyes open to see Harry staring down at him with wide eyes. He's holding his phone in his large hands now and Louis realizes how he just completely embarrassed himself by pushing his bum into Harry's hand. Blush fills Louis' cheeks as he turns around quickly and runs out of the room, ignoring the calls from Niall, Zayn and most importantly Harry.  
  
Louis doesn't even bother to wait for Harry in the car because right now he doesn't want to see Harry, he just runs his way home. He hates himself, how could he just do that and completely embarrass himself. Of course he thought Harry wouldn't stick his hand down Louis' jeans but Louis couldn't be more wrong.  
  
What's wrong is the way that he _liked_ it and now Harry knows he likes it. He might as well just start packing as soon as he gets home. Harry isn't going to want to live with someone who loves him, besides his girlfriend of course.  
  
When Louis arrives home Harry's car is already here. Louis stares at the elevator and wonders if he should even go up at all. But after ten minutes and a push from an old lady who lives on the floor above them Louis is off the elevator and staring at his flat door. With a sigh he pushes the door open and walks in slowly.  
  
Harry is sitting on the couch watching whatever the fuck because right now Louis doesn't care. The smaller boy scurries away to fast Harry and up the stairs. He flings himself into his room and flops on his bed, face deep in his pillows. Louis lets out a muffled scream into the pillows.  
  
"Lou." A voice says and Louis turns around to see Harry standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and Louis really should close his door more often. Louis' face falls red with blush before he shoves his face back in his pillows. "Boobear." Harry coos and Louis feels the bed dip.  
  
"Don't call me that." Louis mumbles out as Harry drapes his body over Louis, covering the small boy completely and putting his face in Louis' neck.  
  
"Louuuu." Harry whines and bites Louis' neck making him groan and hide deeper into the pillows. He loves when Harry does this and tries to when Louis back. One time Harry broke Louis' new MacBook and he laid on Louis for six hours until Louis finally forgave him. "I'm sorry Lou." Harry whispers deeply into his ear and Louis REALLY loves Harry's voice.  
  
"Hmmmm." Louis groans out.  
  
"I can't hear you." Harry chuckles and Louis sighs as he turns his head towards Harry, their faces barely an inch apart and Louis wishes he could kiss him.  
  
"I'm not angry Harry." Louis looks into Harry's green eyes which are filled are with confusion. "I'm embarrassed." Louis admits and pouts his lip out.  
  
"Don't be Louis." Harry moves his hand and starts playing with Louis' hair. Louis _really_ wishes Harry did this all the time. He mostly only plays with Louis' hair whenever Louis is asleep and someone's Louis will pretend he's asleep so that Harry can play with his hair. Selfish but Louis needs it. "Listen I know that you have been lonely lately and I think we should go out tomorrow night." Harry offers and Louis stares at Harry.  
  
"You're not grossed out that I pushed into your hand?" Louis asks quietly. He can't help but think about how much he likes Harry on top of him and holding him down. So what if it's not sexual, Louis still fucking likes it.  
  
"No Louis, you're my best friend." _best friend_ Louis really hates those words.  
  
"So do you wanna go out? We can invite the boys?" Harry asks. Louis nods back and tries not to focus on how much he just wants him and Harry to go out alone. "Great!" Harry climbs off of Louis who misses Harry's weight already. "I'm going to order Chinese do you want the usual?"  
  
"Yes please." Louis smiles as Harry nods and walks out of the room leaving Louis slightly horny.  
  
"Hey are you cool if I invite Jen? I haven't seen her in a long time." Harry pokes his head back into the room and asks.  
  
"Sure." Louis agrees and Harry smiles before leaving and Louis should have said no because Jen is a bitch.  
  
*  
  
"I haven't been out in so long." Liam shouts over the music as he takes another shot. Louis, Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn are all squashed into a corner booth in Harry's favorite club.  
  
"I haven't been fucked in so long." Louis shouts back before throwing his head back in a laugh.  
  
"Don't listen to him he's a _huge_ lightweight and when he gets drunk he gets super horny and talks about sex." Harry explains and Louis just laughs at him and grips onto Harry bicep.  
  
"You're super strong." Louis laughs again and Zayn shoots him a look from across the booth and he may be wasted but he knows he's coming onto Harry a bit too much. So reluctantly Louis pulls away from Harry with a frown and just tastes a sip of his drink.  
  
"I'm going to go dance." Niall shouts over the music and in a flash he's gone into the group of sweaty people.  
  
"We should go dance." Louis shouts at everyone else and Liam and Zayn nod as they move out of the booth and disappear into the crowd but Harry doesn't move and Louis can't get out because he's in the way. "Move Harry! Let's go dance." Louis shouts and Harry just looks at him.  
  
"I'm waiting for Jennifer." Harry says. Something snaps inside Louis, maybe it's from the drinks or maybe he's just sick of hearing Jennifer this and Jennifer that but Louis snaps.  
  
"Are you fucking serious?!" Louis shouts angrily just as the other three of the boys come back to the booth to get Louis and Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry looks at Louis with a shocked face. They never fight, only banter.  
  
"You fucking invited your cunt of a girlfriend!" Louis shouts and Harry's face goes from shock to anger and he stands up quickly to looks down at Louis who stands up too. "You said we could go out and have fun and you invite your girlfriend?!?" Louis shouts and yeah he's pissed.  
  
"Yeah because I love her I haven't seen her in a while why the fuck are you being a dick!" Harry shouts back and Louis can see Zayn, Niall and Liam starring at them with shocked faces.  
  
"I'm not being a dick! You're the dick! You invite Jen wherever we go I'm sick of seeing you to make heart eyes at each other!"  
  
"Oh well I'm sorry that I fucking love her Louis! Heart eyes is what happens when you love someone!" Harry yells back and Louis has never seen Harry's eyes that full of anger, not even the time Louis broke his brand new phone.  
  
"I know what heart eyes are! I give them to you all the fucking time!"  
  
"Louis-" Zayn tries to interfere but Niall holds him back with wide eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asks confused.  
  
"I'm talking about how I'm madly in love with you and you're too big of an arse to see it!" Louis wishes he could take that back, he wishes Niall didn't stop Zayn because he wouldn't have said it. He wishes he could go back and stop himself from yelling at Harry in the first place. But he can't and of course Harry turns into a gapping fish.  
  
Louis looks at the other three boys who are staring at him with wide eyes full of sympathy. Louis looks back at Harry who is staring at him with an unreadable expression. Luck isn't on Louis' side tonight because a tall blonde figure walks over and attaches itself to Harry's arm.  
  
"Sorry I'm late babe." She says and kisses his cheek. Harry doesn't move but Louis knows that he fucked up. Harry's straight, has a girlfriend and will never love someone as annoying as Louis. Tears fill up in his eyes and Louis is pushes past Jennifer and running out of the club. He's drunk and everything is blurry from his tears so he calls a can and cries his way home.  
  
He ruined everything, Harry and him can't be friends anymore. He's going to have to quit his job, move out of his flat. Maybe his mum will let him stay with her until he can face anyone again. Tomorrow he's going to pact up, say goodbye to his friends and leave.  
  
*  
  
He doesn't pact up and leave. He called his mum the next morning and she told him to stay and say goodbye to the radio station before leaving, have one last show.  
  
So he does just that.  
  
Louis arrives alone to the studio and tells Liam that he's leaving. Liam gives him a hug and tells him that he's always welcomed back. Next he goes to the booth to find that Harry hasn't arrived yet. So he makes some tea and sits down in his chair, his back to the door.  
  
It's quiet in the booth and when the door open it becomes more quiet. He doesn't turn around because he can tell by the loud footsteps that it's Harry. Slowly Louis sips his tea and keeps his head down as he waits for Harry to sit in his seat. Only Harry doesn't sit down, he walks over to Louis leans against their desk.  
  
"I broke up with Jen last night." Harry breaks the silence. "I didn't even feel bad about it." He bends down so he's Louis' height. "Do you know why I didn't feel bad about it?" He whispers and Louis sets his tea down on the desk. He feels Harry's hand grip his chin and move his head so he's facing Harry. The green eyes are filled with join and there is a bright smile on his face.  
  
He doesn't say anything he just slowly leans towards Louis. Louis' hands start to shake as he feels Harry's breath against his lips. Soon Harry's breath his gone and Louis only feels Harry's lips against his lips. Louis eyes widen before he closes them and decided to kiss back. Harry's lips are warm and he taste like honey. Louis smiles into the kiss as Harry wraps his hand around Louis' neck and pulls him closer.  
  
They pull apart with there for heads presses together and smiles on their faces.  
  
"I love you Louis."  
  
"Yeah?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah." Harry kisses him again. "Will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes." Louis giggles out before he kisses Harry again. "You're an arse why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"Because I didn't know you liked me back." Harry states and Louis smiles at him.  
  
"You truly are an idiot." Louis laughs and Harry just kisses him as the door opens  
  
"Hey guys you're-oh okay." Liam says and they break away to look at Liam who's smirking at them. "You're on in five." Liam says before closing the door behind him.  
  
"Want to kiss for five more minutes?" Harry asks and Louis laughs before nodding. They kiss for five minutes, sweat and new and fucking perfect kisses before they start their show- a minute late by the way.  
  
"Let's take some calls now." Harry says into the mic as he stares across the booth at Louis who is staring back. "You're on radio 1 with Louis and Harry how are you doing today?"  
  
Louis smiles at Harry who smiles back at him and yeah things are good.

 


End file.
